


Scrapped Infinity Train one-shot/idea/fanfic

by SirSpoder



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Trains, Would You Rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSpoder/pseuds/SirSpoder
Summary: This was originally going to be a 3 chapter one-shot series based off the recent Infinity Train trailer (highly recommend to check that out), but with the recent announcement of Infinity Train's release date in August, along with the fact that I have another fanfic project to work on (Star vs the God of Evil) I have decided to scrap this entire thing.The story was originally meant to be a series of one-shots that may or may not be related to one another, with this first one starting out with Tulip and Mikayla hanging out. It was going to heavily feature the cat butler from the trailer, and a plot point about the cat butler trying to tempt Tulip into making a deal with the devil, i.e. the cat itself.





	Scrapped Infinity Train one-shot/idea/fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Infinity Train, nor do I own any of the characters from the original pilot and the show. This is just a FANFICTION. Infinity Train is a future cartoon that belongs to the brilliant man Owen Dennis. I strongly recommend you to go watch the Pilot Infinity Train and support this show. The show has been set to release on a 5 day event on the 5th of August, 2019.

“ _Tell me kitten, do you want to go home to your family?”_

“What?”

“Oh, come on, Mikayla,” Tulip nudged her friend. “You know this. Season two, episode four of the spin-off to that one popular children’s cartoon?”

“Huh?”

Tulip sighed:

“Goose-tective?”

“Oh, that… never seen it.”

“Damn it,” Tulip snapped her fingers. “I was banking on the infinitesimal chance of you somehow also having seen that show just to hide the shame of me having to sit through all of it while babysitting my little cousin.”

“You didn’t like it?” Mikayla asked.

“Oh, heck no,” Tulip said. “I loved it. I binged the whole original series in one afternoon. I am now a Duckie as they call it. So it is my obligation to go onto online forums and argue with strangers about a children’s television program.”

Mikayla chuckled:

“So that’s it? You’d rather be a cheesy weak cartoon mustache twirling super villain than a powerful, even godlike hero?”

“At least I’d have fun with my job with the former,” said Tulip. “Being overpowered sucks. It’s no fun. You’ve got no challenge, you know? You just end all your fights in one hit or one punch. Where’s the thrill in that?”

“But at least you’ll be invincible no? You'll get through life without breaking a sweat. You basically get whatever you want.”

“Ah, the classic Robert Nozick pleasure machine thought experiment,” said Tulip.

“No, that school of thought was specifically made to refute ethical hedonism. You’re getting confused, Tulip. You’ve been hanging around that arcade so much you’re getting your As and Bs mixed up. Are you getting rusty? Do I need to teach you kindergarten level mathematics again?”

“Whatever, ‘Kayla,” Tulip laughed.

“Now you know how I feel. Wasted an entire afternoon looking that up and reading articles about it. Look what you’re doing to me, Tulip.”

“Ok, ok, your turn. Would you rather…” Tulip tapped her chin, “Possess the ability to teleport anywhere in the entire universe or be literally everywhere at once?”

“What’s the difference?”

“Let’s say teleporting to faraway places will still take time. Probably not a lot but still takes time. And you’ll still get to keep your own body, your own mind, your own self. Whereas the second option, you just are.”

“I am… what?” Mikayla raised an eyebrow, “What am I?”

“You are. You know? Everything. The universe, all encompassing and everything that exists. To a point where we don’t need to classify you as anything anymore, you just are.”

“That sounds a little bit overwhelming for me, not sure I’m ready for that kind of responsibility. Teleporting sounds like a pretty sweet deal on the other hand.”

“Yeah, but think about it,” said Tulip. “If you are literally everything in existence, that means you get to be with Michael for eternity,” she wiggled her eyebrows while nudging Mikayla.

Mikayla’s eyes quickly averted:

“I… um… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on. I see the way you look at him. It’s simple deduction really. A baby could've figure it out. Just think about it. You two would be perfect with one another. You’re both in Biology class…”

“We’re ALL in Biology class.”

“You’re both… um… you two sit across each other on the bus. Oh, oh, and Mikayla, Michael, they’re basically the same name. Same origin, same meaning. See? You have so much in common already.”

“Oh, stop it,” Mikayla shoved Tulip slightly, clearly annoyed, but still blushing. “What about that boy you always play with at the arcade, huh? I see you two play with each other all the time. Including that one time I helped you sneak in after closing time just to get a few more games in. You don’t see me giving you a hard time over it.”

“You mean Mason? He’s my rival Mikayla, not my friend. It’s different.”

“I don’t know,” Mikayla smirked. “I don’t think he sees you that way.”

“Come on now, we play each other, do salty handshakes and beat each other over money matches, we don’t go out on romantic dinners or anything of the sort.”

“Isn’t that kind of, sort of gambling? You shouldn’t be doing that.”

“Not if we go back and forth it’s not,” Tulip smirked. “Besides, don’t worry. I don’t ‘gamble’, I never leave things to chance. The game I play is probability. Last tourney we played he beat me seven to ten in a first to ten. I’m still having nightmares about that you know. I can’t wait for my runback.”

“I’m just sayin’, Tulip. That boy is going to be the end of you.”

“Not if I end him first.”

“Whatever you say, Miss ‘Mason’s totally not going to be my boyfriend’,” Mikayla laughed, “whatever you say.”

_It cometh, on a path to infinity. Until the day it is._


End file.
